


Buttercups

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Puppies, Romance, Teen Peter Parker, Teenagers, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, stephen strange teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony and isn’t amused to find a puppy in his house, eating his shoes. And he is much more annoyed that Stephen had allowed the puppy staying, and worse: Peter seemed to guess what’s really going on between them.





	Buttercups

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, 
> 
> I had this thought about Peter and a puppy, and Stephen and Tony reacting differently to it :) 
> 
> Hope you like it. Comments and Kudos are loved <3
> 
> As always, I am not a native

Tony counted back from ten to one, but it didn’t help. So he started again. He looked at the small bundle between his legs, biting into his freaking expensive shoes. “Stop that,” he yelled. 

“Buttercup come here,” Peter said and the small pup made its way to Peter and crawled between his legs, brushing up and down there. 

“Buttercup?“ Tony grunted. “You really call the pup Buttercup?“ 

Peter‘s eyes got small, and Tony knew he had annoyed the boy. It really wasn‘t easy to live with a teen. Everyone had warned him about taking care of a 15 year old boy, but Tony had always thought that he was good with handling teenagers. Oh, how wrong he had been. Peter needed all his patience and strength not to run around in circles, screaming all day long. Of course it wasn‘t every day like this, but it got more often during the last weeks. 

“My friend at school suggested that name, and since I liked it, I decided to use the name,“ Peter said. Suddenly Tony had to smile. He knew what Peter wanted to say, and now everything was clear to Tony. 

“A friend of yours?“ Tony pulled one eyebrow up. “You mean a friend like someone you might fall for?“ He grinned evilly, but regretted his words immediately when he saw Peter holding his breathe for a moment. This would become a spectacular ‚I am a teenager and I need to burst out because of you, stupid adult person‘ situation. 

“I am not going to discuss any further things with you.“ Peter was still pretty calm, Tony thought. If this was the outburst already, than it maybe wasn‘t all that bad to have a teen at home. “In generally I am not going to talk about anything with you.“ Okay, that hurt Tony a bit, but it still wasn‘t all that bad. “Even Stephen doesn‘t interfere in my private things, why can‘t you accept that?“ Okay, this definitely hit Tony. 

“Does Stephen care about anything?“ Tony wanted to know. He couldn‘t imagine that the stoic Dr.Strange was able to show concern or something like that. Maybe he was good with scolding others, but being sensitive and caring? 

Peter took the pup in his arms and brushed its head before he pointed at the red collar. “He bought this for buttercup.“ 

Tony would never call this dog like this. He definitely needed a different name, but first of all he had to talk with Stephen about this here. “He allowed it?“ 

Peter nodded. “He said I would learn a lot if I need to take care of an animal.“ 

“Did he?“ Tony sighed. This was not what they had decided beforehand. They had made clear that they would never ever have a pet at home. Especially not a pup which tended to bite into each and every shoe – or let‘s say each and every of Tony‘s shoes. Buttercup didn‘t seem to be overall interested in Stephen‘s or Peter‘s shoes after all. Was this the revenge, because he didn‘t want to have the dog at home? 

“Yes.“ Peter nodded. “And he likes the dog.“ 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course he does.“ 

“What do you mean with that?“ Peter wanted to know. “He isn‘t always on my side, you know.“ 

“No, he isn’t, just when it’s about me having a different opinion,” Tony mused. “But that’s something I need to discuss with him.” 

Suddenly Peter started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Tony wanted to know. 

“You act like an old married couple,” Peter explained. 

Tony opened his mouth, but closed it again. It was rare that he didn’t know what to say, but this was one of those moments. He hadn’t told anyone about his relationship, and he never thought that a fifteen year old would recognise what was going on between them. They lived temporarily together and pretended that Stephen was just there because there was something broken in his house. Before Peter had moved in, it was easier, because no one saw Stephen and Tony together, but now? “Don’t be stupid, Peter.” Tony waved his hand. 

Peter had his head cocked. He was a teenager with sharp senses and Tony knew it was hardly possible to lie to the teen. “No, no, no,” Peter laughed. “I think you know exactly what I am talking about.” 

This brat. “You do?” Tony tried sounding as cool as possible. 

Peter shrugged. “Sure. But I don’t care.” He smiled. “Just that I never thought that you would find yourself someone who’s same like you.” 

Tony’s eyes got small. “You want to say that Stephen and I are same? Are you kidding me, kid?” 

“Hm. Maybe not exactly same, but similar,” Peter corrected himself. “Just that he teaches me maths and so on.” 

Tony rubbed his temples. He wouldn’t argue with the teen now. And he wouldn’t talk about who took better care of Peter. “I don’t want that dog to run around freely in the house.” Tony changed the topic. “I don’t want to buy shoes every day.” 

—

Stephen sat on the ground, his legs crossed. His hands rested on his knees and he had his eyes closed. It was the most important time for Stephen. Meditation was like a drug for him. He needed it to recover from stressful days or just to recollect his thoughts. He took some deep breathes, feeling the energy floating through his body. “You allowed him to have a dog?” 

Stephen winced. He opened one eye, seeing Tony standing at the door, his hands crossed. He leaned against the doorframe. Stephen didn’t need to ask anything to know that Tony was mad. “I am sorry.” 

“Officially you are currently living here till the institute is repaired and you allow Peter to have a dog? In my home?” Tony asked. 

Stephen smiled at the other. “You really need to find your inner peace, Tony. You are so tensed and stressed.” 

Stephen could see Tony taking some deep breathes. He didn’t know why, but he enjoyed teasing Tony, because it was pretty easy to go on Tony’s nerves. He was an impatient person. Some said he and Tony were same, and maybe they really had some things in common, but concerning patience they were absolutely different. “Stressed?” Tony’s voice was high.  
“You should get yourself a nice cup of tea and take some time to meditate.” He knew this was going to be dangerous for him, because if Tony exploded, he’d probably regret it, but … no, the fun was worth it. 

“Meditate? About what? About that pup, which eats my shoes? Or the fact that you decided to allow an animal in my home.” He pointed at himself. “My home,” he said again. 

Stephen stood up and stepped behind Tony. He let his hands wander down Tony’s shoulders and he started kneading the hard spots on Tony’s shoulders and back. He knew it was enough of teasing for this day. “Are you feeling relaxed already?” 

Tony shook his head. “No. I still have a pup and a teen in my house.” He smiled. “And you. You tease.” 

Tony turned to him. Stephen grinned. He bent down and kissed Tony. “And now?” 

Tony tilted his head. “Hm, better but still not alright.” 

Now Stephen laughed. He took Tony’s hand and pulled him along. “I will help you release your stress.” He guided Tony to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. He didn’t want Peter or Buttercup to interrupt them.


End file.
